He Knew the Entire Time
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: "Kind of like, intergalactic best buds, who never let each other down." Oh, come on. It really sounded like Logan knew about James and Camille kissing. Well, in this story, he did. No slash, just friendship.


**A/N: So, I came up with this when I was writing my last one-shot, about Logan and Jenny Tinkler. I hope you guys like this. Also, just a little insight as to why I don't like Camille. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, otherwise I wouldn't let Logan have an on and off relationship with Camille. He'd be dating Lucy, and Kendall and Jo would get back together. **

* * *

"He Knew the Entire Time"

He'd already thought about whether he should forgive James, or punch him square in the face, by the time James finally admitted that he had kissed Camille. Or rather, Camille confessed, because she wasn't aware of what Logan was really talking about. Of course, it doesn't matter whether he thought about it, he still hadn't come to a conclusion when James knew that he'd found out.

He knew they had kissed hours before they told him. It wasn't exactly hard to figure it out. The way they had freaked out when he came into the room, (he'd actually heard "No, you kissed me!" from the hallway) and they both just ran off. Come on, it's not like Logan's oblivious or anything. He knew something had happened and he would just wait until they were ready to tell him.

He found the script. Well, he didn't really find it, so much as saw that it was on the ground behind James. It said that the "explosion" forced them into each other arms, and they kiss. Logan was okay with them kissing, if it was just for a script. Except, Camille said that a bomb went off and then her character ran off. They were both acting weird about it, which obviously meant the kiss was deeper than it was supposed to be, or something along those lines.

He was okay with a script kiss. A kiss that happened on its own accord was not okay; not in his book.

He noticed that the planet replica of Venus was still in his hand. He grinned- in kind of a sadistic way- and knew that it would come in handy. For instance, beating on it with his fists because for crying out loud, Camille was a wonderful girlfriend and hardly a week ago she said she wouldn't do something like this to him. He knew she hadn't been lying at the time, but she didn't keep her word.

The stupid "Planet of Love" had completely messed him and his relationship up. If it wasn't for the stupid planetarium event, _he _would have been the one who got kissed by Camille instead of _James_. Obviously Venus liked James more than Logan, and it wasn't fair because Logan loved learning about the planets and outer space and _all of the stupid irrelevant facts_, why did James have to kiss her, _about_ _hot balls of useless gas, _stupid, stupid, stupid! James didn't even care about this stuff!

Logan quit beating on the replica because if this was what happened if he actually liked the planet, he'd hate to find out what Venus would do to him if he didn't like the planet. He didn't want to think about that though. He was already close enough to crying as it is.

Then he sighed- then hiccuped, because he had been crying- and decided they would tell him. They would, because they were both semi-good people, and semi-good people would tell their boyfriend or their best friend that something- like an unscripted kiss- had happened. He stared at the big ball of plastic that he had just been upset with, and imagined what kind of discomfort and guilt they would be feeling when they told him. Finally, he grinned, because _good_, they should feel bad.

He decided right then and there that he'd make it even harder on them.

* * *

Logan also knew that Bitters was listening to James and Camille when they were talking about telling him- because he could see them, they weren't really doing a good job of hiding- and he knew that Bitters had told Katie what was "going on between James and _Camille_!"

Logan was definitely a genius because he also knew what James and Camille had been saying! How? Jo Taylor. Again, how? Jo's not only Kendall's girlfriend but a friend of Logan's too. She sent him a message of what they had been saying, because she had just come into the lobby when they were talking. She had questioned if he knew about this, and he didn't lie. Yeah, he knew.

He saw Camille dash behind that cart-thing, and again, Logan was completely oblivious. James walked towards him, not looking at him, and for a brief second, Logan wondered if James would walk right past him. So Logan looked up.

"Hey," Logan started. James stopped, almost startled. It was definitely a good idea to speak up.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" James was alright at acting like nothing was up, but he was still coming on a little strong. Logan decided he would recite a passage that he knew would get James' nerves even more jumbled.

"Did you know that Venus is considered Earth's brother planet because of its similar size and shape? Kind of like, intergalactic best buds that _never let each other down_." Now if James hadn't been so wrapped up his guilt and all, he so would have noticed the almost knowing tone Logan had used. The look James had on his face was just priceless.

"Yeah…listen…there's something that I have to tell you, uh, something that I'm really, _really_ sorry about." Well, at least James said "really, really sorry."

"Dude, come on, you can tell me anything. We're best friends," Logan stated like it was obvious. He _was _going to make it harder, but the intergalactic best buds thing was a little much.

When James had such a hard time getting out the words, Logan got a little frustrated, and the images of what it would be like for them to tell him came back into his mind. When James said that he had used Logan's toothbrush, Logan had already reacted by the time he realized what James said. Thank goodness Camille dashed out of there, so she didn't see how Logan immediately calmed down and forgave James for "using his toothbrush". He'd deal with Camille later.

* * *

"Hey," Logan greeted his "girlfriend" when she finally had the guts to speak to him.

"So are you mad, about what James told you?" What kind of question was that? If James had actually told him, which is what she thought, of course he would be mad? Honestly, _this girl_.

"We're cool. I mean, I was a _little_" -he emphasized the "little" part- "upset at first, but he _was_ honest with me." So, James wasn't honest, but he at least tried.

"You were only a _little_ upset?" Oh, she was upset that he didn't think of her as such a big deal? Yeah, he could use this against her.

"Hey, if he wants to put his mouth on something worn out and gross, that's _his_ problem," Logan couldn't help but say with an amused tone. He even laughed slightly at the end.

"Excuse me!" Ha, Camille really looked upset. Maybe she should've been with James when he tried to tell Logan, instead of hiding behind blue cups. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so insulted.

"I was gonna dump it anyway. Ha-ha," Logan was being kind of honest right there. How he said "dump _it_" was his favorite part.

"Well if you were going to dump me anyway, maybe I'm _glad_ James and I kissed!" she said all diva-y like. Oh snap.

"You and James kissed?" He stood up. James was by Camille's side in a second.

"Well look on the bright side, now you don't have to buy a new toothbrush!" James didn't run _away_ from the scene, he ran _to_ it, _and_, he gave Logan something positive to think about. All of that came to Logan right as his fist was about to connect with James' face. That's what stopped him.

"Ooh, this is getting good," Bitters said as he and Katie were popping popcorn into their mouths. Logan stopped, looked at James and Camille, and stomped off. He'd never been one for violence anyway.

"Logan! Hey, come back!" Logan couldn't help but notice James chasing after him, and Camille staying exactly where she was.

* * *

"Logan, we need to talk about this," James told Logan from the swirly-slide. Logan picked up an asteroid with James' face on it. He'd prepared that before he even went outside.

"Oh, hey _pal_, you're just about to see Asteroid _James_ crash into Venus, the Planet of Love." Logan used the "asteroid" to bump the fake planet off the table, because everything was stupid Venus' fault. Logan gave up on smiling when he saw the fake planet, right as he was hitting it.

"We got caught up in the acting! And there was a _bomb_!" Logan threw his hands up in the air, as if saying "whatever!"

"Tell me what I can do to go back to being your friend." James didn't even say best friend, he knew it would take time before that happened.

"I don't know! Okay? I've never been cheated on before." At least his last girlfriend told him about her feelings and broke up with him before she actually acted on them.

"What if we even the score huh? Go ahead, break my lucky comb." James had slid down the swirly-slide by the time he was done talking. Logan gave him a look, as if saying "That's silly, I couldn't do that" because really, the lucky comb probably meant more to James than Camille did to Logan, by that point.

When Katie and Bitters came in, and Bitters suggested a duel, Logan of course became interested. He suggested broad swords at dawn, because he was into medieval stuff like that.

"But isn't dawn like, _really_ early?" Logan backed off from that because James needed contacts badly as it was, fighting at a time when hardly anyone could see wouldn't be fair.

The duel with the spit balls was really stupid, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. You know how it is.

"I can't do this. You're my friend," James gasped, when they had both fallen to the ground.

"Same here. Plus, I don't have any spit left." Sure, they were friends, but he was mad, and if he had actually had more spit left, he definitely would have used it.

When Bitters suggested (rudely) that Logan should deal with Camille after three, James looked at Logan like "Is he serious? This is _your_ _problem_, not his entertainment," and that somehow made Logan feel a little bit better.

* * *

"I don't understand. You forgive me, but you're…breaking up with me?" Camille checked after Logan gave her the news. He'd had time to calm down, but he didn't actually want to forgive her. It was just apart of his nature.

"Camille. Ninety-six percent of _all _first romances, end in break ups. You kissing James-" because she was the one to kiss him, he blamed her, "gives us the perfect opportunity to get ours out of the way now." Technically, this wasn't exactly his "first romance" but it was Camille's. You know, since she was crazy and he was the first one gullible enough to like her.

"And, you're not sad about that." He was, a little too much than he'd like to admit. Or, just too much at all.

"Yes. But! I'm going to mask my pain by buzz-cutting my hair, joining a gym, _and_ nicknaming myself, 'The Island'." He wasn't really going to do that, he was saying that so she'd feel better.

"Can we still be friends?" Again, what a stupid question. Still, he considered it, and visibly thought before standing up and answering the question.

"Friends it is," he said, holding his hand out. Why was he doing this to himself? She took his hand, and then the hands dropped.

"Um, can we hug too? That's what friends do, right?" Not guy/girl friends, but Logan smiled.

"That _is_ the friendly thing to do." Maybe a little too friendly. Her warmth seeped into his heart in the hug, and he couldn't help it.

He kissed her, and she was the first to pull away.

She pulled away.

She didn't even want this as much as he did.

But he'd known that for a while now.

* * *

**A/N: Gah. I hate her so much right now. Plus, if you read Healing Heartbreak (by me, of course) then you'd be even more upset with her, because she was the one to end things permanently. So, tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and don't whine about how you don't think I did a good job writing Camille, or how much you hate this because you love her. If you really studied this episode, you wouldn't like her either.**

**P.S. Please answer the question on my profile...**

**~RosesAreForWriters**


End file.
